Good Boy
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Tobi has wronged Deidara with his child-like pranks and now Zetsu must punish him. ZetTobi Oneshot


A scream of rage filled the air of the Akatsuki base.

The sound belonged to a certain angered blond. "Tobi! You idiot, yeah!". Deidara stepped into the upstairs hallway, eyes searching for the said masked nin. His body exposed half nude, a towel covering his lower naked body. His hair still soapy and dripping with water.

Tobi giggled as he ran down the stairs.

The sound had given him away and Deidara was hot on his heels, an intent to kill fresh in his eyes. He chased the black haired boy through the the kitchen, and into the living room, and finally into the library.

The chase was put abruptly to a halt as Zetsu grew from the ground and stood between the two. "What did Tobi do this time?" He asked in a calm voice, holding the back of Tobi's shirt collar to prevent escape.

"The idiot filled my shampoo bottle with dead worms, yeah! Move out of the way.... he's dead meat!!!"

Zetsu sighed, rubbing his temples. "It isn't your place to punish him. That our job!. In the mean time, you can use our shampoo as reimbursement."

Deidara growled, not completely satisfied, but he started his way back to the stairs. Tobi saw his chance and quickly lifted up his mask to stick his tongue out at the blond.

"Tobi!." Zetsu's darker half snapped, causing him to jump. "Our room... NOW!"

Deidara smirked, sticking his tongue out in reply. "Your in trouble, yeah." he boasted before disappearing behind a corner of the house.

Tobi sat on Zetsu's bed, fidgeting impatiently.

He was going to be punished, so why did Zetsu have to make him wait any longer instead of getting it over already. The plant was sure taking his time in returning...

The door to Zetsu's room opened.

None other then the phyco himself entered, locking the door behind him. Tobi gulped.

"Did you come to tell Tobi he grounded to his room?" The Uchiha asked in a innocent, hopeful voice.

"Not exactly... we have a much more fitting punishment for you."

The masked nin wished he could of sunk into the bed at that moment. He slumped over, trying desperately to become one with the floor like Zetsu could. He failed miserably.

The next thing he knew, he'd been pinned beneath Zetsu on the bed and his mask discarded. Tobi found himself deeply locked into a kiss.

Zetsu pushed his lips against the smaller male, nibbling on the lower lip and gaining entry. Their tongues battled for dominance, Tobi gratefully giving his partner victory.

The green hair explored the familiar wet cavern.

Soon the two pulled away for air. Tobi panting deeply, he asked curiously, "What kind of punishment is this?".

"You'll see..." Zetsu moved from the bed and started rummaging through his dresser. He resurfaced with a rope.

Tobi whimpered as he was re-straddled and soon tied to the bed posts.

Zetsu took the opportunity.

Bitting down on Tobi's shoulder, he earned a scream. The plant had drawn blood and was currently licking it away.

"Please go easy on Tobi!" The smaller boy complained, blushing brightly.

Zetsu couldn't help but smirk. "You look so fuckable right now... and tasty."

The yellow eyes made his way down Tobi's chest in small, sweet, teasing butterfly kisses. The black haired boy moaned, squeaking as Zetsu wrapped his mouth around the right erect nib. He bit down, earning another scream from the Uchiha.

"Stop teasing Tobi!" The boy pouted. It didn't stop the plant, only causing him to bite down harder.

"But Tobi... you need to be punished."

Zetsu switched positions, now coating the other nibble. Tobi squirmed, now losing all self control. "Tobi will be a good boy! I promise. Just take me!"

Zetsu didn't need another word. With one swift, fluid motion, all Tobi's bottom clothing had been removed. His own soon following similar pursuit.

The black hair hissed as the cold air hit his lower body. Zetsu eying him with hunger.

He ran his hand seductively down the Uchiha's harding length.

"Fuck me!" The boy begged, tears nearly coming to his eyes.

"What's the magic word?" Zetsu replied.

"Please!" The boy whimpered.

"Suck." Zetsu's darker half commanded, placed three digits in his partners mouth.

Tobi did his best to evenly coat them. Afterwards, Zetsu roughly slide two fingers in, causing the boy to cry out.

Tears streamed down his face from the pain.

Zetsu carefully inserted the last finger. He began hooking his fingers, searching for the certain spot… "AGH!". Found it.

He removed his fingers, now replacing them with his length. He waited a moment, giving his partner time to adjust. "Ready?"

"Move!"

Zetsu did as he was told, slamming his body into Tobi. The Uchiha screamed out, bitting his lip.

The yellow eyes pulled out before thrusting back in. Again. And again. He slammed into his lover repeatedly, creating a rhythm. Slamming his lover harder and faster every time.

Pumping his lover in his hand and thrusting forward, Zestu felt himself tighting. Coming closer and closer to the edge.

"ZETSU!" Tobi screamed his lovers name as he felt himself reach his limit, exploding onto the green hair's stomach. Zetsu soon behind, coming deep within his lover.

The two lay panting. Zetsu being the first to catch his breath and he quickly undid the ropes that bound the Uchih's hands. Tobi immediately pulling Zetsu into a bear hug.

They lay beneath the bed sheets, Tobi curled into a ball on his lover chest, listening to the heart beats.

"I promise Tobi will be a good boy." He whispered.

And from that day on, in fear of Zetsu's wrath, Tobi tried to stay true to his promise and always was be a good boy...


End file.
